


i guess this is growing up

by RogueishDreamer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueishDreamer/pseuds/RogueishDreamer
Summary: “Whatever,” Zack flippantly replied. If they didn’t like the way he was telling the story, then they should have done it themselves. “Those cheerleaders were actually monsters from Greek mythology. Except they’re not really myths. None of it, is in fact.”Jason had a pained look on his face. Neither he nor Kim could believe what they were hearing, monsters were real? “You’re telling me, that those things were actual empousai,” Jason said, on the verge of hysterics as he pointed towards the school.“Dude, names have power,” Trini spoke with a glare.---------Kim and Jason's world get a whole lot bigger when they learn that they're actually demigods. Not only do they have to deal with high school, but now they're stuck with godly parents, training, capture the flag, and pesky prophecies.





	i guess this is growing up

Kimberly Ann Hart couldn’t believe that her life had come to this, Saturday detention with the other losers of Angel Grove. When she had started high school, she had been on top of the hierarchy. She was the only freshman to make the varsity cheer squad, was dating a junior, top in her classes, she had it all.

Five months into the school year and she had lost it all over a stupid, impulsive, selfish text. She had lost her friends, her social status, and her parent’s trust. And was stuck in Saturday detention for the rest of the school year.

Somehow, she had managed to survive and was counting off the days until summer break (sixteen).

The morning dragged on and Kim had finished all her school work for the next week by the time they were finally released for the day. She hung around though, not eager to get home quite yet. (She was still grounded for the stupid stunt.)

From the corner of her eye, she could see Billy Cranston methodically packing away his school supplies and former golden boy Jason Scott lingering behind as well. The later attempted to catch her eye, but she ignored him.

She decided to stop by her locker and leave her homework there when she felt a chill tinkle down her spine. Shuddering, she looked behind her shoulder to see that the hallway was empty. She continued to her locker, picking up her pace. She fumbled with the combination, and nearly ripped it off its hinges when she managed to get it open.

She jumped when a voice spoke from behind her, and ended up hitting her head on the side of the locker.

“You alright,” Jason asked.

“I’m fine,” she said, brushing him off. She stuffed her books in her locker and quickly slammed it shut. She made the mistake of looking back up at him. He was looking at her strangely, or maybe it was concern. Either way, she was ready to leave.

He continued to prod though, and said, “You sure, you look a little spooked.”

“I said I’m fine.” She felt a little bad for snapping at him, he looked genuinely concerned. But before she could apologize, the classroom door besides them swung open with a bang. The sound vibrated through the school, and she felt the knots in her stomach tighten.

Three girls walked out, each wearing the Angel Grove cheerleading uniforms. For some odd reason, she couldn’t quite make out their faces. It was like there was mist covering their features. But she was sure she didn’t recognize any one of them.

They smiled at the pair of them and she felt Jason tense up beside her. Whatever was off about them, he felt it too. “Those aren’t cheerleaders.”

As soon as those words left her lips, the cheerleaders seemed to change. Their smiles morphed to a frightening sneer, teeth growing to fangs, and their hair glowed brightly like fire.

“Shit, what are those,” Jason spoke, grabbing the other girl’s arm. Kim wasn’t sure but there was no way she was going to stick around to find out. She immediately started to sprint down the hallway, dragging Jason with her.

“I don’t know. But keep running.”

High pitched screams filled the hallway, and she was mildly surprised that none of the windows shattered. They quickly rounded a corner and were hastily pulled into an empty classroom.

“Shhh.”

A guy around Jason’s height was shushing them. His black hair was spiked up, looking like he used too much hair product. Kim could barely make out another person behind his shoulder, still by the door.

“Who are you guys,” Jason harshly whispered, hands gesturing wildly.

“Name’s Zack, and that’s Trini,” he introduced just as quietly, gesturing over his shoulder. The two boys continued to whisper, but Kim didn’t hear a single word they said.

The girl, Trini, had caught her full attention. She was nearly a head shorter than her, with long brown hair covered with a grey beanie. She was scowling as she watched through the door’s window for the cheerleaders, but it was offset by her cherubic face. (It made her seem oddly adorable.) She glanced her way their eyes locking, and Kim nearly forgot to breathe.

Her eyes were an intense shade of grey. It felt as if the other girl could see right through her. But the trance was quickly broken when Trini looked up at Zack. And Kim watched in fascination as the two simply looked at each other and nodded, having some unspoken conversation.

Zack gestured the two towards the windows on the other side of the room.

“Quick this way,” he spoke. Jason nodded his head and pried one of the window open, while Kim looked back towards Trini. Her eyes widened when she saw the smaller girl slip out of the room, through the door.

Kim hadn’t realized she had moved to follow her when Jason grabbed her arm. “Let’s go.”

 “What about her, will she be alright?”

Zack grinned, full of a confidence that did little to appease Kim’s nerves. “She’ll be fine.”

The headed towards the back-parking lot, where student’s parked. And while she was tempted to book it towards her own car, she followed the boys to a blue minivan. Billy was there, pacing and muttering to himself. She caught the words camp and gods before he noticed them.

His eyes lit up when he saw them. “You guys are alright.”

“Do you know what’s going on, Billy,” Jason asked, as they approached the other boy.

Billy looked conflicted as his gaze quickly darted from Zack’s face, to Jason’s, and then hers. He struggled to find the right thing to say. “That’s a very excellent question, Jason,” he attempted to evade, and began to ramble.

Kim raised an eyebrow as she tried to decipher what Billy was saying. Somehow, he had ended up on some tangent about the merits of summer camp. She met Jason’s eye and saw that he was just as confused as she was. “That’s great and all, Billy,” she interrupted him, not sure how much longer she can take of this weirdness. “But what does that have to do with anything?”

“Dude, what the hel-heck are you guys just standing around for,” Trini spoke, jogging up to the group. She was brushing off gold dust as she approached them. “More of them are probably on the way. We need to get out of here.”

“None of us are going anywhere until you tell us what’s going on,” Jason yelled, his frustration boiling over. Kim stood besides him, in solidarity with the former football player.

Trini and Zack shared a look, then she punched him in the shoulder. Rolling his eyes, Zack turned to the pair. “Okay, so those things that we just fought, empou—,” he started to say before Billy interrupted him.

Eyes wide in panic, he yelled, “Don’t say their name.”

Trini rolled her eyes, and agreed with him. “You know better, idiot.”

“Whatever,” Zack flippantly replied. If they didn’t like the way he was telling their story, then they should have done it themselves. “Those cheerleaders were monsters from Greek mythology. Except they’re not actually myths. None of it, is.”

Jason had a pained look on his face. Neither he nor Kim could believe what they were hearing, monsters were real? “You’re telling me, that those things were actual empousai,” Jason said on the verge of hysterics, pointing towards the school.

“Dude, names have power,” Trini spoke with a glare, though she was surprised he knew what they were. He wasn't as dumb as he looked.

Kim scoffed. She couldn’t believe any of this was actually happening, and wished she was back in detention. Greek myths were exactly that, myths, as in not real. “You guys can’t actually be serious.”

Trini muttered a few choice words in Spanish.

“Just come to my house, hear what we have to say, and then you’re free to do what you want,” Billy offered, smiling earnestly at the two holdouts.

Kim was about to shoot him down, when Jason spoke. “Fine, we’ll go with you guys.”

She shot him a dirty look, which he only responded with a shrug. Huffing, she reluctantly followed the other teens into the blue van. That uneasy feeling in her gut was still there, and she was dreading what she would find out at Billy’s. She had the horrible sense, that as unlikely as everything they were saying, they were telling the truth.

 

  **TBC**

 

 


End file.
